Versuchungen
by morgan mayfair
Summary: schon als er sie das erste Mal sah, wusste Balthazar: er musste sie besitzen. please R&R...
1. Begierde

**Versuchungen**

**(1) Begierde**

Schon als er sie das erste Mal sah, wusste er sofort: Er musste sie besitzen.

Kein Frage, sie war ein Halbblut, eine aus dem Geschlecht der Engelssippe, aber niemals in seiner gesamten Existenz hatte er ein Geschöpf gesehen, dass ihr an Reinheit und Unschuld gleichgekommen wäre. Er fühlte sich von ihr angezogen wie ein dunkles Wesen vom Licht gelockt wird und verabscheute sie doch gleichzeitig für die Absolutheit ihrer Schönheit. Was machte sie überhaupt an diesem Ort, der nur Unrat und Abfall zu beherbergen schien?

Allein ihr Anblick hielt ihn gebannt, obwohl sie ihn kaum wahrnahm. Sie saß nur da, ganz still und mit ihren Gedanken beschäftigt, ohne zu reden oder sich mit jemandem zu unterhalten. Weiß war sie gekleidet, vollkommen makellos, und das blonde Haar fiel ihr weit über die Schultern.

Und ihre Augen, niemals zuvor hatte er derartige Augen gesehen. Groß waren sie, stechend und hellblau. Erst hatte er nicht bemerkt, warum ihr Blick derart starr war, aber nach einer Weile wurde ihm klar, dass es nur eines bedeuten konnte – sie war blind.

Aber dennoch waren ihre Bewegungen grazil und von einer Eleganz, wie er sie selten erlebt hatte – nicht einmal bei Engeln.

Sie saß nur da, völlig allein, und vor ihr auf dem Tisch stand eine kleine Schale Kirschen, aus der sie gelegentlich aß.

So ging es fast jeden Abend. Stets war sie allein und unterhielt sich mit niemandem, obwohl die Blicke der anderen Halbblüter sie immer wieder flüchtig streiften, als wäre sie eine Erscheinung, die genauso wenig in ihre Welt passte wie in die Welt der Menschenwesen. Aber nie unternahm auch nur einer von ihnen den Versuch, sie anzusprechen.

Seit Tagen nun schon beobachtete er sie, wie alle anderen, warf ihr die gleichen flüchtigen Blicke zu, die auch die anderen nicht zurückhalten konnten, und wagte auf unbestimmbare Weise nicht, zu ihr zu gehen. Wie eine unsichtbare Barriere, die ihn davon abhielt, sie überhaupt anzusprechen.

Unruhig ließ er seine Münze über seine Finger wandern. Was sollte er tun?

Aber schließlich konnte er der Versuchung nicht länger widerstehen, verstaute die Münze in der Tasche seines Jacketts und ging zwischen all den Halbblütern hindurch, auf ihren Tisch zu. Sie sah ihn nicht, konnte ihn unmöglich sehen, aber als er näher trat und den Tisch ereichte, sah sie zu ihm auf, so dass er für einen Augenblick an seiner Schlussfolgerung, sie sei blind, zweifelte. Was immer ihn verraten hatte, es war nicht ihre Sehkraft. Sie musste über einen Sinn verfügen, der ihr erlaubte…

Im Moment jedoch kümmerte er sich nicht weiter um solcherart Dinge, während er noch immer schweigend vor ihrem Tisch verharrte und sie darauf zu warten schien, dass er etwas sagte. Aber noch nie hatten ihm die Worte so sehr gefehlt wie in jenem Augenblick. Wortgewandt war er immer, schlangenzüngig beinahe, aber hier merkte er, wie er kapitulierte. Und noch immer schaute sie abwartend zu ihm auf mit ihren großen, ausgebleichten Augen und sagte kein Wort.

Schließlich, in einer lautlosen, fließenden Bewegung ihres Armes, deutete sie auf den Sessel neben sich. Es war eher ein Befehl denn eine Einladung - er kam ihr wortlos nach und sank in den weichen Sessel aus rotem Samt neben ihr. Noch nie war ihm die Stille derart unwichtig und gleichzeitig so bedeutungsvoll vorgekommen, wie ein tiefer See, in dem Geheimnisse verborgen lagen, die nicht an die Oberfläche brechen konnten. Genauso erschien sie selbst ihm.

Aber was sollte er tun, da er ihr nach Tagen der Blicke und schweigenden Bilder endlich gegenübersaß? Was konnte er ihr sagen, dass ob ihrer Erscheinung nicht wie eine leere Phrase geklungen hätte, wie Unwichtigkeiten, die in ihrer Umgebung keinen Platz finden konnten?

Auf welche Weise konnte er sie gewinnen, sie, die derart erhaben wirkte?

Gerade diese Herausforderung jedoch machte sie in seinen Augen noch begehrenswerter.

Er war von dem Trieb erfüllt, ihre makellose Reinheit zu verderben, ihre Unschuld zu zerstören, welche weit über seine dunkle Seele strahlte.

Er fühlte die Blicke der anderen auf sich lasten, die die beiden gierig beobachten. Nie zuvor hatte es jemand gewagt, ihr derart nahe zu kommen. Aber wer war sie, dass sie eine solch stille Ehrfurcht auslöste? Welches hohe Wesen mochte in ihrem so zerbrechlich wirkenden Körper versteckt liegen?

Wie sie da saß, schweigend und ruhig, die Hände auf der linken Armlehne ruhend, wie erhaben wirkte sie in jenem Augenblick. Wie ein Wesen, höher noch als die Engel, höher als jeder Dämon.

Er streckte die Hand aus, verharrte aber in der Bewegung. Was, wenn sie spürte, was er war, wenn er ihr zu nahe kam, und sie vor ihm zurückschreckte? Dabei lag es kaum in seiner Natur, derart zögerlich zu sein.

Schließlich nahm er ihre linke Hand doch in seine, vorsichtig, als wäre sie ein Geschöpf, das leicht zerbrechen könnte. Ihre Hand war zartgliedrig, schmetterlingsgleich und sehr weiß gegen seine gebräunte Haut. Ihr unbewegter Blick, der wieder in den Raum voller Menschen gewandert war, flatterte überrascht zu ihm zurück, als er ihre Hand an seine Lippen hob und die zarte Haut ihres Handrückens küsste.


	2. Einverständnis

**(2) Einverständnis**

Dunkel war es um sie, kalt und schweigsam. Die Welt schien in stilles Verharren versunken zu sein und mit ihr alles, was war, alles was sein würde in jeder der drei Dimensionen. Was gab ihr diese Existenz noch, außer Leid und Schmerz, seitdem ER sie in diesen Körper gebannt hatte?

Sie fühlte die Blicke der anderen auf sich lasten, als wüssten sie irgendwie, wer sie war. Als spürten sie die Andersartigkeit.

Warum war sie an diesen Ort gekommen? Um unter ihresgleichen zu sein? Aber dies waren nicht ihresgleichen, nicht einmal annähernd. Und wie lange sie sich auch einzureden versuchte, dass alles bald anders sein würde, es half nichts. Noch immer war sie hier, eingesperrt in diesen Körper, gefangen in der Welt der Menschen. Und niemand, der sie hätte retten können, außer IHM.

Schweigend saß sie da, von Dunkelheit umgeben, obwohl sie keinesfalls blind war. Ja, ihre Augen vermochten nichts zu sehen von der mittleren Welt, in die sie gebannt worden war, aber sie nahm wahr, was um sie war, die Menschenwesen, die Engel und die Dämonen, die sich in dieser Dimension tummelten – auf andere Art.

Dennoch war die Welt ein dunkler Ort für sie geworden, wo ER so fern schien und alle Wesen so andersartig waren, entfernt von SEINER Herrlichkeit. Einsam war es und still in dieser Welt ungezählter Leiber, wo Schmutz und Verderbtheit alles zu umgeben schien. Sie konnte sie sehen, die Seelen, dunkel und schwarz, die über die Erde krochen und sich verzehrten nach Unerreichbarem. Aber sie verabscheute sie nicht, wusste sie doch um SEINEN Plan.

Dennoch verschwamm alles, die Seelen wurden zu einem Ganzen, in dem sie kaum noch Einzelheiten wahrzunehmen vermochte; kaum noch etwas, das hervorgehoben wurde aus der Masse der Ungezählten. Kaum noch etwas, das der Betrachtung wert gewesen wäre. Deshalb war sie schnell in Lethargie verfallen in dieser Welt, in der sich keinerlei Anstrengung zu lohnen schien, keine Aussicht war auf Besserung oder gar Rettung. Nichts, was sich der näheren Zuwendung gelohnt hätte.

Abend für Abend saß sie im Club, stets allein und ohne die Möglichkeit oder das Interesse, sich mit jemandem auszutauschen oder zu unterhalten. Die Halbblüter sahen sie, blickten sie an aus chromfarbenen Augen und schreckten vor ihr zurück, weil sie spürten, dass sie nicht zu ihnen gehörte, dass höchstens ihr Körper in die mittlere Welt passte. So schwiegen sie mit ihren Stimmen, die nichts als flüsternde Worte unter ihresgleichen hervorzubringen vermochten, aber sie schwiegen nicht mit ihren Augen. Oder gar mit der Dunkelheit, die sich um sie zu raffen schien, jedes mal, wenn ihr Blick auf ihre weiße Erscheinung fiel. Und ebenso schwieg sie dazu, denn was kümmerte sie diese Welt, wo sie SEINE Herrlichkeit erblickt hatte und doch aus SEINEM Reich verbannt worden war? Was kümmerte es sie noch, da ihr alles, was sie ausgemacht hatte, genommen worden war?

Aber dann hatte sich etwas verändert - jemand war in ihr Blickfeld getreten, der ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen vermochte, der sie aus ihrer Gleichgültigkeit herauszureißen vermochte. Jemand, dessen Aura schwärzer zu sein schien, als alles, was sie bisher wahrgenommen hatte.

Aber sie war nicht angewidert, oder abgestoßen von dieser Finsternis; nach Wochen, Ewigkeiten in dieser Welt der Teilnahmslosigkeit und unwichtigen Dinge – sie war fasziniert.


	3. Verlockung

**(3) Verlockung**

Er hatte sie eingefangen wie einen Schmetterling in einem feinen Netz aus Schmeicheleien, mit nur einem Wunsch und nur einer Absicht, gleich einem Kind mit der unbändigen Freude am Leid anderer.

Er umgarnte sie mit schönen Worten, bedächtig, zärtlich, aber in seinen Augen spiegelte sich ein Verlangen wider, das kaum romantischer Natur war. War er in ihrer Nähe, schien es ihn jede Selbstbeherrschung zu kosten, die er aufbringen konnte, um nicht auf der Stelle über sie herzufallen. Je öfter er sie sah, desto größer wurde dieses Verlangen, desto quälender die Begierde nach ihrem Körper, der Reinheit ihrer Seele.

Sitael – sie musste sein werden.

Aber er hielt sich zurück, war nach außen ganz Gentleman und lockte sie auf diese Weise.

Sie mit Gewalt zu nehmen, hätte ihm nur halb so viel Vergnügen bereitet. Nicht nur ihr Körper sollte sein werden, auch ihre Seele wollte er besitzen, und mit ihr jeden Funken von Liebe und Schönheit, der sie ausmachte.

Ganz und gar sollte sie sein werden, und dann, im Moment seines Triumphes – dann würde er sie in Stücke reißen.

Nein, jedoch nicht mit Gewalt. Auf diese Weise, langsam, tückisch, bereitete ihm seine Jagd weitaus mehr Freude. So hatte er sie um sich, sah ihr Lächeln und wusste, dass sie mit jeder Minute mehr gewillt war, sich ihm hinzugeben, dass sie in jeder Minute mehr verlor und er den Sieg davontrug über ihre Vollkommenheit.

Ja, er sah sich im Schein ihrer verblassten Augen, und was er sah, gefiel ihm außerordentlich.

Es war, als hielt er tatsächlich einen Schmetterling in den Händen, den er noch ein wenig am Leben belassen wollte. Nur ein wenig, bis sich erfüllt hatte, was er begehrte.

Deswegen bemühte er sich, nichts zu überstürzen.

Nachdem er sie im Club das erste Mal berührt hatte, seine Lippen ihre Hand gestreift hatten und sie das erste Wort gewechselt hatten, schien es ihm so leicht zu fallen, sie in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Nachdem diese erste Barriere überwunden war, stellte der Rest kaum noch ein Problem dar.

Sie verließen Midnite's nach zwei Sunden zusammen und wanderten durch die Strassen der nächtlichen Stadt. Selbst in der Dunkelheit war alles von Leben erfüllt, von Menschen, die liefen und umherfuhren, von Autos, Maschinen und Lärm, und ab und an sahen sie ein Halbblut, dass ungesehen unter den Menschen wandelte und ihnen feindselige Blicke zuwarf.

'Sie beobachten uns', meinte Sitael, während sie neben ihm herging.

'Ich weiß', erwiderte er, 'kümmert es dich?'

'Das habe ich vor einiger Zeit aufgegeben.' Sie lächelte nicht dabei. Aber er fragte nicht weiter danach, denn eine Ahnung sagte ihm, dass er sie auf dieses Thema nicht ansprechen sollte. Noch nicht. Fürchtete er doch noch immer, dass sie vor ihm zurückschrecken könnte.

So begnügte er sich damit, neben ihr herzugehen, während der leichte Wind, der durch ihr Haar fuhr, ihren Duft zu ihm herüberwehte. Es war der Geruch eines Sommertages, kurz bevor der erlösende Regen auf die warme Erde fällt. In ihm schwangen all die Eindrücke eines solchen Tages mit, die schwirrende Luft, kreisende Insekten, blühende Blumen und reifes Korn.

Balthazar atmete diesen Duft tief ein, bis kaum noch etwas anderes zu existieren schien. _Mehr!_ _mehr!_ schien jede Faser seines Körpers zu rufen, und er sehnte sich danach, seine Finger in ihrem Haar zu vergraben, ihren Geruch völlig aufzusaugen, bis nichts mehr davon übrig war, außer… 'Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?' fragte sie da und riss ihn in die Gegenwart zurück. 'Du wirkst so abwesend.'

'Nein, alles ist bestens. Alles ist, wie es sein sollte.'

Und sie unterhielten sich. Über unbedeutenden Dinge, über die Welt, die Menschen. Als wären sie keine Halbblüter, sondern nur zwei, die sich zufällig begegnet waren und gut verstanden. Wie unbefriedigend das alles war, dachte Balthazar, unbefriedigend und doch herrlich. Zu sehen, wie sie langsam von seinen wohlgewählten Worten eingefangen wurde, ihm in jedem Augenblick mehr Vertrauen schenkte, obwohl sie natürlich wusste, dass er ein Halbdämon war.

Ja, er konnte warten.

''tschuldigung, hat einer von euch 'nen Dollar für was zu essen?' Ein Obdachloser war zu ihnen getreten, kaum älter als siebzehn, der an ihnen keinen Unterschied zu normalen Menschen zu bemerken schien, so abwesend war er von der Spritze, die er sich grade gedrückt hatte. Normalerweise bemerkten selbst Menschen die Verschiedenheit zu den Halbblütern und mieden sie, begegneten sie einem auf der Strasse. Aber dieser hier war zu verzweifelt, als dass er noch etwas anderes als seine Sucht wahrgenommen hätte.

Sitael neben ihm schüttelte auf seine Frage mit trauriger Miene den Kopf. Sie hatte kein Geld, denn wann hätten Kreaturen wie sie es jemals gebraucht? Aber ihm kam plötzlich seine Münze in den Sinn, die sich noch immer in der Tasche seines Jacketts befand. Und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, das eher zu erahnen denn zu sehen war, gab er sie dem Jungen.

'Hey, danke, Mann.' sagte dieser und verschwand wieder in der dunklen Gasse, aus der er aufgetaucht war.

'Der Arme', meinte Sitael und schüttelte den Kopf. 'So jung und schon so verloren.'

'Ja, in der Tat', erwiderte Balthazar, während er noch immer in die Richtung blickte, in die der Junge verschwunden war.

'Und dabei sollten sich doch gerade die Menschen sicher sein über die Liebe Go... naja, vielleicht nicht das richtige Gesprächsthema', unterbrach sie sich selber und sah ihn dabei nicht an.

Natürlich wusste sie, dass er ein Halbdämon war, hatte es gespürt seit sie das erste Mal auf ihn aufmerksam geworden war. Aber wie dachte sie wohl darüber, fragte er sich kurz, bevor er den Gedanken verwarf. Sie war mit ihm gekommen, oder nicht? Was interessierte ihn der Rest? Was interessierte es ihn, was sie dachte, solange er sah, wie sie in jeder Minute mehr sein wurde? Deshalb sagte er, ohne recht darauf zu achten: 'Nein, vermutlich hast du recht... Aber entschuldigst du mich für eine Minute? Hier, setz' dich dorthin; ich bin wieder da, kaum dass du bemerkt hast, dass ich weg war.'

Und damit wandte er sich um und ließ sie, auf einer niedrigen Mauer sitzend, allein in der Dunkelheit zurück.

Aber nicht lange.


	4. delightful dying

**(4) (delightful dying)**

Töten, ein Leben schwinden zu sehen, welch ein Genuss.

Wie leicht auch das Leben der Menschen auszulöschen war, wie fragil und dünn die Trennlinie zwischen Leben und Tod! Und dann ihr Schmerz, ihre verzweifelten Versuche, sich an das Leben, das ihnen gegeben war, zu klammern – wie sehr amüsierte ihn das alles.

Und dann dieser hier, eine fast zu leichte Beute.

Balthazar nahm den Weg zurück, den sie gegangen waren und bog dann nach links in die Gasse ab, in die der Junge verschwunden war.

Es war dunkel außerhalb des kalten Lichts der Straßenlaternen, und schmutzig, gleich einem Ort, an den sich kaum ein Wesen verirrte außer den armen Seelen, die keinen Platz hatten, an den sie zurückkehren konnten.

Mülltüten und Pappkartons stapelten sich an den bekritzelten Häuserwänden und zwei Ratten stoben quiekend davon, als Balthazar lautlos weiterging, gleich einem Raubtier in der Nacht.

Schnell hatte er den Jungen gefunden, er saß in einer Nische zwischen all dem Müll und Unrat auf dem Boden und hielt eine kleine Pappschachtel in Händen, die er im Begriff war, zu öffnen. Jenseits des Laternenlichts sah dieses kümmerliche Häuflein Mensch bereits kaum noch lebendig aus.

Kein großer Verlust.

Erst als der Schatten des Halbdämons dem Jungen das letzte einfallende Licht raubte, sah dieser auf.

'Was stehst du mir im Licht rum?' Er schien ihn schon nach diesen wenigen Minuten nicht wieder zu erkennen.

'Meine Münze. Ich hätte sie gern zurück.'

Da erst erkannte ihn er Junkie. 'Aber du hast sie mir doch eben erst gegeben!'

'Ich habe meine Meinung geändert.'

'Hm, ok.' Einen Augenblick kramte er in seinen Taschen, dann hielt er Balthazar die Silbermünze hin.

Verdammt, dachte dieser. Es hätte mehr Spaß gemacht, wenn er sich gewehrt hätte. Nur ein bisschen.

Aber so…

Er nahm die Münze, darauf bedacht, den Jungen nicht zu berühren.

Verdammte Menschen.

Nur ein kurzer Augenblick verstrich, in dem der Junge und der Halbdämon sich gegenseitig musterten, dann geschah es: der Junge gab ein ersticktes Geräusch von sich und seine Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. Dann griff er sich an den Hals.

Als das erste Blut aus seinem Mund zu fließen begann, war es bereits zu spät. Lautlos sackte er in sich zusammen und war Sekunden später tot.

Er hatte nicht einmal Zeit zu schreien.

Balthazar ließ die zurückgewonnene Münze über seine Finger wandern.

Verdammte Menschen.

Noch einen Augenblick länger betrachtete er den Leichnam, dessen Augen weit aufgerissen zum mondlosen Himmel starrten. Im Dunkeln der Nacht waren sie schwarz wie alles; aber für einen Moment erschien es Balthazar, als seinen sie einmal blau gewesen. Blau wie ein wolkenloser Himmel.

Aber nun – nichts weiter als Futter für den Höllenfürsten, wie Unzählige vor ihm.

Balthazar wandte sich angewidert ab von der leeren Hülle, die vielleicht einmal ein Mensch gewesen sein mochte, und ging zurück in das Licht der Laternen, wo _sie_ auf ihn wartete.

* * *

Es saß hoch über ihm, auf dem Sims eines angrenzenden Hauses, und blickte unverwandt auf ihn herab. Unbewegt saß es da, nur die Federn seiner Flügel schwangen im leichten Wind hin und her.

Seine Augen, trotz der Dunkelheit chromfarben schimmernd, starrten voller Argwohn in die Häuserschlucht herab, wo der Mensch lag, während sich unter ihm die Blutlache langsam ausdehnte, ungesehen von sterblichen Augen.

Es hatte alles gesehen, jedes Detail des Verstoßes, des Verbrechens an einem Menschenwesen, dessen Schicksal noch nicht entschieden gewesen war. Die Balance war gestört worden, und jemand musste dafür bestraft werden.


	5. Anziehung

**(5) Anziehung**

'Es wird dir gefallen', sagte er und hielt ihr die Tür offen.

Nachdem sie auf dem dunkelroten Autositz platzgenommen hatte, ging er um den schwarzen Jaguar xkr herum und stieg auf der Fahrerseite ein. Das Auto war ein britischer Import, deshalb saß der Fahrer auf der rechten Seite, der Beifahrer auf der linken. Im Innenraum fanden sich nur die edelsten Materialien, die Sitze waren aus weichem, rotem Leder, die schwarzen Ebenholzarmaturen hatten Abschlüsse aus gebürstetem Chrom.

Sitael versank für einen winzigen Augenblick in dieser Weichheit, diesem Luxus, obwohl sie wusste, dass es nichts weiter war als ein Werk des Mammons, des Geldes, das nichts bedeutete und nichts war. Dennoch konnte sie in diesem Moment nachvollziehen, warum die Menschen von diesen Dingen so verlockt wurden. Wenigstens für einen winzigen Augenblick.

Aber was war all dies im Vergleich zu SEINER Herrlichkeit, neben der nichts bestehen konnte? Nichts weiter als Eitelkeiten und schaler Glanz, der nicht lange erhalten blieb.

Er startete den Wagen und sie fuhren, umgeben von den brummenden Geräuschen eines typischen Sportwagens, davon. Der Nachmittag ging dem Abend entgegen, während Balthazar das Auto durch die Häuserschluchten lenkte. Nach einiger Zeit hielt er an einem der Hochhäuser, das sich in nichts von den Umstehenden unterschied. Mit seiner uniformen Glasfront erinnerte es eher an ein Bürogebäude denn an ein Appartementhaus. Allein der Pförtner, der den Eingang bewachte, zeigte an, dass hier Menschen lebten – reiche Menschen.

Balthazar machte sich nicht die Mühe, sein Auto zu parken, er fuhr direkt an den Eingang heran und hielt. Nachdem er ausgestiegen war, hielt er zuerst Sitael die Tür auf, dann gab er dem Pförtner wortlos den Autoschlüssel.

Die Eingangshalle selbst war beeindruckend, und erinnerte, vornehmlich in Gold und Rot gehalten, eher an die Lobby eines Hotels. Balthazar nickte dem Concierge zu, der hinter einer Mahagoni-Theke saß und kaum mehr als einen flüchtigen Blick auf den Halbdämon und seine Begleiterin warf, bevor er sich wieder dem Modemagazin zuwandte, das vor ihm lag. Anscheinend war er derartige Anblicke gewohnt und schenkte ihnen keine weitere Beachtung, sei es aus Desinteresse oder aus Diskretion.

Der Aufzug fuhr beinahe geräuschlos in die Höhe, weiter und weiter entfernten sie sich vom Erdboden. Sitael stand da, an die verspiegelte Wand gelehnt, Balthazar neben sich wissend. Sie konnte ihn nicht sehen, nicht im sterblichen Sinne, aber sie 'sah' ihn auf andere Weise und nahm seine Präsenz wahr.

Nachdem der Halbdämon im Club ihre Hand geküsst hatte, hatten sie sich in keiner Weise berührt. Aber hier, in der Stille, im gedämpften Lampenschein, der von den Spiegeln reflektiert wurde, während der Lift sie höher trug, ergriff sie schweigend seine Hand.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'Hier also…'

'…wohne ich gelegentlich, ja.'

Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und beobachtete ihre Reaktion auf das geräumige Loft, das sich vor ihnen auftat. Das Licht war gedämpft, nur vereinzelte Lampen beleuchteten den großen Raum. Im Hintergrund, auf der rechten Seite, war die Küche zu erkennen, definiert durch einen vorgelagerten Küchenblock mit Anrichte und einigen Hockern, außerdem eine Küchenzeile, in Weiß und Silber gehalten.

Links, sich der Eingangstür nähernd, befand sich eine Sitzgruppe mit Sofas und Sesseln aus dunklem Stoff und schwarzem Beistelltisch. Etwas davon entfernt standen Regale an der Wand, ebenfalls schwarz, auf denen sich Bücher und andere Dinge befanden.

Auf der rechten Seite befand sich eine Tür, hinter der sich vermutlich und ein Durchgang, der zu einem abgetrennten Schlafzimmer führen musste. Zwischen diesen beiden befand sich ein Kamin, dunkel und verziert, über dem ein großes Bild hing. Es war die 'Insel der Toten' von Böcklin.

Alles war sauber, geordnet, aufgeräumt. Und kaum etwas schien mit persönlichen Erinnerungen behaftet zu sein, außer vielleicht dem Sessel, der in der linken hinteren Ecke in der Nähe der bodentiefen Fenster stand und neben dem sich einige Zeitschriften stapelten.

Balthazar betrachtete Sitael, die einige Schritte in den Raum gemacht hatte, und ein winziges Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Sie wirkte so fremd hier, so andersartig - weiß und rein, wie sie da stand, zwischen all den Dingen, die ihm gehörten. Ihm gefiel dieser Anblick.

'Mach es dir irgendwo bequem. Das Essen wird noch etwas dauern.'

Sie wandte sich zu ihm um, beinahe überrascht, als hätte er sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Dann lächelte sie, nicht nur mit ihren Lippen, auch mit ihren Augen, mit ihrem ganzen Wesen. Ihr Anblick war beinahe überwältigend.

Sie nickte schweigend und wandte sich wie aus einem Reflex den Bücherregalen zu, während er für einen Moment in sein Schlafzimmer ging, um Jacke und Weste auszuziehen. Er hatte alles geplant - was er ihr kochen würde, den Ablauf des Abends - alles sollte perfekt sein.

Als er zurück in den Raum trat, sah er, dass sie es sich auf dem allein stehenden Sessel am Fenster bequem gemacht hatte und in einem Buch las. Gut. Er wandte sich der Küche zu, krempelte die Ärmel seines weißen Hemdes hoch und begann mit den Vorbereitungen für das Essen.

Sie sprachen nicht viel miteinander in der einen Stunde, die das Essen brauchte. Und auch als Balthazar ihr nach einiger Zeit ein Glas Rotwein brachte, sagte sie kaum mehr als 'Danke' und wandte sich dann wieder ihrer Lektüre zu. Aber es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen: eher hatte es den Charakter eines Einverständnisses, wie zwischen zweien, die sich kannten und Zeit miteinander verbrachten. Dazu bedurfte es nicht vieler Worte.

Dann, als das Essen beinahe fertig war – es sollte Crespelle mit gegrillten Auberginen geben -, wandte sich Balthazar seinem Gast zu.

'Sitael?' Sie hatte ihre Beine angezogen, so dass sie halb zusammengerollt im Sessel saß. Ihr Kopf war zur Seite geneigt und das Buch halb aus ihren Händen geglitten – sie schlief.

Er machte noch einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu und ließ sich dann auf ein Knie nieder, sodass sie sich beinahe berührten. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, ihre Lippen eine Winzigkeit geöffnet und sie atmete in gleichmäßigen, tiefen Zügen. Nie zuvor hatte er sich solcher Schönheit gegenüber gesehen, und diese Schönheit schien ihn für einen kurzen Moment gleichsam einzuschließen. Beinahe bedächtig streckte er die Hand aus, mehr aus einem Impuls heraus denn mit einem wirklichen Ziel. Sie berühren, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie aus Fleisch und Blut war und keine ätherische Erscheinung, die im nächsten Augenblick verschwinden konnte, um nichts als täuschende Abbilder und Erinnerungen zurückzulassen. Aber er verharrte in der Bewegung, vielleicht zum ersten Mal in seiner gesamten Existenz unschlüssig, zögernd, nur Zentimeter von ihrer Haut entfernt.

Schließlich strich er doch über ihr zartes Gesicht, im Schlaf unbewegt, die winzigen Härchen auf ihrer Wange und an ihrem Hals, die sich unter seiner Berührung aufrichteten, als wäre ihr kalt.

'Nhmm', machte sie leise, und ihre Augen öffneten sich flatternd ein winziges Stück weit, obwohl sie noch nicht ganz erwacht war.

Er hielt in der Bewegung inne, zog seine Hand aber nicht zurück. Und sie, obgleich sich die beiden so nahe waren wie nie zuvor, erschrak nicht, wie er beinahe erwartet hatte – stattdessen huschte ein Lächeln über ihre Lippen und sie hob den Kopf, sodass seine Hand unweigerlich wieder ihre Wange berühren musste.

Ja.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick schien die Wirklichkeit um ihn kaum noch zu existieren, während er sich gleichzeitig jeder Einzelheit nur allzu deutlich bewusst war. Und sie, war es für sie genauso?

Bevor er völlig realisierte, was er tat, hatte er die wenigen Zentimeter, die noch zwischen ihnen lagen überbrückt und küsste sie.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bevor sich seine Lippen über ihren schlossen, merkte Sitael, wie für einen Moment das Rot seiner Augen deutlich aufflammte.

Zuerst war der Kuss zögernd, kaum dass sich ihre Lippen tatsächlich berührten, dann wurde er fordernder. Balthazars rechte Hand wanderte von ihrer Wange in ihren Nacken und grub sich in ihr Haar, presste sie an sich. Seine Linke umfing ihre Taille und er zog sie vom Sessel zu sich auf den Boden herunter, um sie erneut zu küssen. Seine gespaltene Zunge erforschte ihren Mund und sie erwiderte seinen Kuss, leidenschaftlich, nach mehr dürstend.

Als er sie aber auf den Boden drückte und seine Hände sich unter ihr Kleid zu schieben begannen, stieß sie ihn von sich weg. 'Nein', flüsterte sie, erst halbherzig, denn auch sie spürte Erregung in sich aufwallen. Dennoch wusste sie, dass es Unrecht war, dass es nicht sein durfte, und als sie sah, dass er sich so einfach nicht zurückweisen ließ, stieß sie ihn vehementer von sich, sodass sie beide zwei Meter voneinander entfernt auf dem Parkett landeten.

Kaum merkte Sitael, wie ihre Flügel für einen Augenblick aufflatterten, als sie sich aufsetzte und ein weiteres Stück von ihm zurückwich. Sie war weniger erschrocken über das, was er getan hatte, sondern eher über ihre eigene Reaktion. Was auch immer ihr Verstand ihr in den letzten Tagen zu sagen versucht hatte, in diesem einen Moment war ihr eins klar geworden: Sie wollte ihn. Jede Faser ihres Körpers schien nach ihm zu verlangen… Und dennoch, er war ein Halbblut, ein Dämon…

'Ich glaube, es wäre besser, ich gehe', sagte sie nach einer Weile des Schweigens.

'Aber…'

'Nein, ich werde einfach…' und damit erhob sie sich uns strebte dem Ausgang entgegen, während Balthazar noch immer auf dem Boden saß und zusah, wie sie die Tür öffnete und ohne ein weiteres Wort des Abschieds die Wohnung verließ.

Nachdem die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, erhob er sich, konnte aber seinen Blick lange Zeit nicht von der Tür abwenden. Der Abend hatte eine derart ungeahnte Wendung genommen, dass es einige Augenblicke dauerte, bis er völlig erkannt hatte, was gerade passiert war. Kraftlos ließ er sich auf einen der Hocker in der Küche nieder und betrachtete mit wachsendem Abscheu seine nun leere Wohnung. Dann fiel sein Blick auf das Essen auf dem Tisch und aus einem Impuls heraus fegte er es wütend auf die Erde, so dass die Teller mit einem lauten Krachen zerbrachen

Was sollte er jetzt tun?


	6. Dreierlei Begegnungen

**(6) Dreierlei Begegnungen**

Als Sitael die Tür hinter sich zufallen hörte, begann sie schneller zu laufen und stoppte erst, als sie den Aufzug erreicht hatte. Allein in dem quadratischen Raum lehnte sie sich gegen die Spiegelwand und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib, und versuchte nun, sich zu beruhigen. Aber so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, kehrten ihre Gedanken doch immer wieder zu jenem Augenblick, jenem Kuss zurück.

Sie fürchtete sich davor, sich einzugestehen, wie schwer es ihr gefallen war, ihn von sich zu stoßen. Sie fürchtete sich vor ihren eigenen Gefühlen.

Und zum ersten Mal fürchtete sie sich vor IHM und SEINEM Zorn.

- - - - -

'Du fürchtest dich? Zu Recht.'

Sitael bemerkte erst, dass der Aufzug im Foyer angekommen war, als sich die Türen surrend öffneten. Doch als sie den Aufzug gerade verlassen hatte, trat jemand vor sie, den sie dort nicht erwartet hatte.

'Was willst _du_ hier?'

'Dir ein bisschen Verstand einbläuen!'

'Ich weiß selber ganz gut, was ich tue, Gabriel', sagte Sitael und versuchte, dabei ruhig zu klingen – obwohl ihre Hände zitterten.

'Scheint mir nicht so', erwiderte der blonde Engel, 'allein dass ich dich hier treffe. Gerade dich!'

'Hör auf damit! …lass mich in Frieden.' Am liebsten wäre sie weggelaufen, vor diesen blauen Augen, die mitleidig und sarkastisch auf sie herabblickten und sie durchbohrten. Weggelaufen vor ihrem eigenen Gewissen, dass an ihr nagte. Sie wusste ja, dass es Unrecht war. Und doch…

'Das sind ja ganz neue Töne, die du hier anschlägst. Hat _er_ dich etwa schon so weit beeinflusst?' Über die Lippen des Erzengels huschte ein spöttisches Lächeln, in dem keinerlei Freundlichkeit lag.

'Er hat mich in keinster Weise beeinflusst!' Langsam wurde sie wütend.

'Kein Grund, sich aufzuregen. Das alles sieht dir nicht gerade ähnlich…'

Sitael schwieg dazu. Wer war Gabriel, dass sie ihr Vorschriften machen konnte? Was maßte sich der Erzengel da an?

'Denk nicht, dass du über mir stehst, Sitael! Hier unten bist du eine von vielen, nichts besonderes, wie vielleicht _dort_.' Der Engel deutete knapp nach oben. Aus seinen Augen sprach unverhohlene Ablehnung.

'Lass mich gehen, Gabriel; deine Meinung interessiert mich nicht. Nichts stellt sich zwischen mich und IHN.'

'Solange du das nur nie vergisst.' Damit trat Gabriel zur Seite und gab den Weg aus dem Appartementhaus frei.

Für einen Moment verharrte Sitael, unschlüssig ob sie noch etwas sagen sollte. Aber es gab nichts mehr zu sagen. Kein Wort der Entschuldigung, dass ihre Situation hätte erklären können, kein Wort geheuchelten Verständnisses von Seiten Gabriels.

Also ging sie an dem Erzengel vorbei und verließ das Gebäude, ohne noch einmal zurückzublicken. Sie fühlte sich, als hätte sie eine Schwelle übertreten, die sie von SEINEM Licht in Bereiche brachte, die voller Schatten und dunkle Zwischenräume waren, in denen man sich leicht verlieren konnte.

Als sie in die kalte Nacht hinausging, die sich über Los Angeles ausgebreitet hatte, liefen Tränen über ihre Wangen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gabriel sah ihr nach, bis sie durch die Tür trat und in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

Armes Mädchen, dachte der Erzengel, eine der höchsten unter uns und doch so verloren. Ob sie sich noch erinnert, warum sie von IHM hierher verbannt wurde?

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und betrat den Aufzug, den Sitael erst vor wenigen Minuten verlassen hatte

Oben angekommen, betrat sie den Flur und strich eben ihr Jackett glatt, als sie ein Geräusch hörte. Zerschepperndes Porzellan. Ein fragender Ausdruck huschte über das ebenmäßige Gesicht des Engels, als sie bemerkte, woher das Geräusch gekommen war. Nicht ganz das, was sie erwartet hatte.

Die Tür war nicht geschlossen und sie trat ein, ohne anzuklopfen.

Im letzten Moment konnte sie sich ducken, bevor der gläserne Gegenstand, den er in Richtung Tür geworfen hatte, nur Zentimeter über ihrem Kopf an der Wand zerbarst.

'Die teuren Dinge, die du um dich geschart hast zu zerbrechen, bringt dich in keinster Weise weiter – das weißt du hoffentlich?' fragte sie, während sie die Glasscherben aus ihrem Haar schüttelte.

'Hmpf.' Erschöpft lehnte sich Balthazar an die Küchenzeile und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch das Haar. Seine vor kaum zwei Stunden noch so aufgeräumte Wohnung bot nun einen veränderten Anblick: Überall lagen Scherben herum und Dinge, die der Halbdämon in seiner Frustration auf die Erde geworfen hatte. Pfützen von Wein hatten sich gebildet, wo er die Flaschen zerschlagen hatte, und der Alkohol sickerte nun langsam in Teppich und die Ritzen des Parketts. Sein Hemd war fleckig vom Wein – im Halbdunkel wirkte es wie Blut.

'Dich hier zu grämen wegen einer Chance, die du leichtfertig vergeudet hast.' Gabriel durchquerte den Raum, und betrachtete schweigend das Chaos. 'Wie ungewöhnlich für einen Dämon.'

Sie trat noch einen Schritt näher. 'Verzeih mir, ich meine natürlich _Halbdämon_.'

'Bist du hier um mich zu beleidigen?'

'Ich bin hier, um dich an deine Aufgabe zu erinnern, Balthazar. Vergiss über dieser Geschichte nicht, wem du dienst. Darüber hinaus – tu was du willst. Aber wenn du das nächste Mal Lust verspürst, einen Menschen zu töten und die Balance zu missachten, sei vorsichtiger. Die Mächte sind schon auf dich aufmerksam geworden. _Wir wollen doch nicht auffliegen, nur weil du dir mal wieder ein kleines Abenteuer gönnst, nicht wahr?_'

Er nickte stumm.

'Gut. Dann bring diese Sache ins Reine. _Egal wie_.' Ohne auf eine weitere Reaktion zu warten, wandte sich Gabriel um und ging zwischen den Scherben hindurch zum Ausgang. An der Tür angekommen, blieb sie stehen, und sagte, ohne sich umzudrehen: 'Ach ja: Solltest du auf die Idee kommen, dich für dein Verhalten bei ihr entschuldigen zu wollen: Sie liebt das Meer.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Noch eine halbe Stunde, dann würde die Sonne aufgehen.

Sitael liebte diese Zeiten der Dämmerung, in denen das Licht unschlüssig und die Welt unbestimmt war. Dämmerungen waren Zeiten, die zwischen allem lagen, nicht Tag, nicht Nacht, weder Finsternis noch Licht. Alles war möglich in dem Zwielicht, das diese Tageszeit begleitete. Alles konnte wahr werden.

Aber jetzt, so nahe der wärmenden Sonne, die sie nur zu gern durch menschliche Augen gesehen hätte, und doch so fern, war die Welt noch von Dunkelheit umgeben. Kaum mehr als eine vage Ahnung des kommenden Tages lag ausgebreitet über die Erde.

Sie konnte die Brandung hören, die Wellen, die an das Ufer schlugen. Schon seit Stunden saß sie bewegungslos da und lauschte dem gleichbleibenden, monotonen Geräusch, das ihre Gefühle nicht zu besänftigen vermochte. Seit sie seine Wohnung verlassen hatte und an den Strand gelaufen war, weil ihr kein anderer Ort eingefallen wäre, zu dem sie hätte flüchten können. Jetzt nicht mehr.

- - - -

Seit zwei Stunden nun ging er den Strand entlang, aber noch hatte er sie nicht gefunden. Das Meer zu seiner linken war in seinen Ohren kaum mehr als ein entferntes Rauschen, das ihn nicht weiter interessierte, die mondlose Nacht brachte nichts anderes mit sich als Dunkelheit. Bald würde die Sonne aufgehen und mit ihr die Welt der Menschen erwachen.

Das alles interessierte ihn heute nicht. Seine Laune wurde kaum besser, als er weiter und weiter über den kühlen Sand ging und nach ihr Ausschau hielt.

Schließlich aber glaubte er etwas zu sehen, zuerst kaum mehr als einen dunklen Punkt in der Ferne, der sich, während Balthazar näher kam, verdichtete und Gestalt annahm. Ja, dort saß sie, die Arme um ihre Knie geschlungen und in die Ferne blickend.

Sie bemerkte nicht, dass er näher kam, und erst als er nur noch wenige Meter von ihr entfernt war, sah sie zu ihm auf. Aber ihre Augen waren verschleiert von Tränen, und schweigend wandte sie den Blick wieder von ihm ab. Sie war verletzt, soviel konnte Balthazar nur allzu deutlich sehen, aber auch unschlüssig, was ihre eigenen Gefühle betraf. Es war eine Unschlüssigkeit, die er nur zu leicht zu seinen Gunsten beeinflussen konnte.

Ohne ein Wort der Erklärung oder gar der Entschuldigung setzt er sich neben sie und legte den Arm um ihre Schultern. Er spürte, dass sie leicht zitterte, und drückte sie ein wenig fester an sich, in einer Geste, die bei jedem anderen trostspendend gemeint gewesen wäre.

Und während über dem aufgewühlten Meer die Sonne aufging, lehnte sie mit einem leisen Seufzen den Kopf an seine Schulter.

Er hatte gewonnen.


	7. Prelude

**(7) Prelude**

Den Tag verbrachen sie am Strand, und als der Morgen graute und die ersten Menschen zum Meer hinuntergingen, schenkten sie den beiden Halbblütern kaum mehr als einen zweiten Blick. Sie schienen zu normal unter all den Pärchen und frisch Verliebten, die in der Sonne spazieren gingen und die Sonne genossen.

Balthazar hätte sie am liebsten ausgelöscht, alle wie sie da waren, lachend, scherzend, menschlich. Ja, ein nettes Blutbad wäre genau das richtige… Aber er verbarg seine schlechte Laune und lächelte noch, denn er sah, dass es Sitael Freude bereitete, von Menschen umgeben zu sein und unbemerkt unter ihnen zu verweilen, obwohl er nicht verstehen konnte, warum dem so war, denn ihn ekelte allein ihr Anblick, ihr Geruch, in dem all das lag, was das Leben mit sich brachte. Aber Sitael war da anders. Sie lächelte beim Anblick dieser blutdurchpulsten Körper, warm und vergänglich.

Die Stunden vergingen, und der Tag neigte sich dem Ende entgegen.

Die Sonne, die sie am Morgen hatten aufgehen sehen, verschwand nun erneut am Horizont, um die Stadt wieder der Nacht preiszugeben. Die Menschen verließen den Strand und es wurde ein wenig ruhiger.

Balthazar und Sitael gingen ein letztes Mal am Meer entlang, während die beginnende Nacht die Trennlinie zwischen Himmel und Meer verwischte.

'Ein schöner Tag', meinte sie irgendwann.

'Ja', erwiderte er nur, denn er wusste nicht mehr zu sagen.

'Danke.'

Er hätte sie nach hause gebracht, aber wohin sollte er sie bringen? Engel brauchten keinen Schlaf, und sie besaß nichts, dass sie verstauen hätte müssen. So hatte sie keine Wohnung - keinen Ort, an den sie zurückkehren konnte.

Dennoch nahm er sie mit in die Stadt, zurück zu Midnite's, und setzte sie dort ab. Er durfte das fragile Band, das sich an diesem einen Tag wieder zwischen ihnen geknüpft hatte, nicht erneut zerbrechen, indem er zu voreilig war – so frustrierend es auch war.

Er parkte das Auto am Straßenrand und ließ sie aussteigen.

'Ich hol' dich morgen Abend ab, ist das in Ordnung?'

'Prima.' Sie lächelte.

Als Balthazar davonfuhr, sah er sich im Rückspiegel nach ihr um. Sie stand noch immer an der Straße und sah ihm nach. Ihre Gestalt wurde im Spiegel kleiner und kleiner, bis er um die nächste Ecke bog und sie aus den Augen verlor. Und – kaum dass er es selbst bemerkte – huschte ein Lächeln über seine Lippen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'Wohin fahren wir?' fragte sie.

'Lass dich überraschen. Es ist nicht weit.'

'Aber…'

'Jetzt sei nicht so neugierig. Ich habe Lust, dich auszuführen. Also warte ab', meinte er neckend mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Sie warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu, schwieg aber – und wartete.

Zehn Minuten später parkte er den Wagen, stieg aus und hielt ihr die Tür auf. Als Sitael aus dem Wagen stieg, fand sie sich vor einem Restaurant wieder, über dessen Eingang mit filigranen silbernen Buchstaben **'Sous le Soleil'** geschrieben stand.

Als sie das französische Restaurant betraten, fiel Sitael zuerst der warme Schein zahlreicher Kerzen auf. Mindestens zwei Kerzen standen auf jedem Tisch und an den Wänden waren Leuchter angebracht, die ihr flackerndes Licht an die hellen Wände warfen. Es war ein kleines, verwinkeltes Lokal, in dem die Tische und Stühle in zahlreichen Nischen standen. Viele Menschen waren nicht dort, und die wenigen waren so in ihre privaten Gespräche vertieft, dass sie die beiden Neuankömmlinge nicht wahrnahmen.

Sitael blieb unschlüssig an der Tür stehen, aber Balthazar, der nach ihr durch die Eingangstür kam, ging voraus und geleitete sie zu einer der behaglichen Nischen, in der sie ungestört von den Menschen für sich sein konnten.

Als sie saßen, fragte Balthazar: 'Gefällt es dir hier?'

Sitael lächelte und tat, als sehe sie sich überlegend um. 'Ja, ich mag die private Atmosphäre und den Kerzenschein. Aber wie kommst du darauf, mich hierher zum Essen auszuführen?

In ein menschliches Restaurant?'

'Ich bin hin und wieder geschäftlich hier und dachte mit, dass es dir vielleicht gefallen könnte.'

'Ja, das tut es.'

Sie verbrachten einen Augenblick des Schweigens in der sie umgebenden Geräuschkulisse, die die beiden wie Wellen umspülte. Sitael fühlte Balthazars Blick auf sich ruhen und fragte sich unwillkürlich, was er sehen mochte.

- - - - - - - - -

Balthazar hätte den Blick nicht von ihr abwenden können, sie war zu schön. Im Schein der Kerzenflammen wirkte ihre Haut weniger ätherisch, sondern warm und lebendig und ihr Haar glänzte wie reifer Weizen. Fast wirkte sie lebendig – menschlich: so zerbrechlich und zart, beinahe machtlos: wie hätte ein Halbdämon wie er da nicht auf die Idee kommen sollen, sie zu packen und zu zerstören und ihr die Flügel auszureißen?

Allein ihre Augen verrieten, dass sie kein Mensch war: Im Licht der Flammen wirkten sie völlig chromfarben und schimmerten, unergründlich wie tiefe Brunnen voller Geheimnisse.

Er sah ihren Mund, rot und verheißungsvoll, über den ab und an ein Lächeln huschte, ihren schlanken weißen Hals. Sein Blick wanderte tiefer, zu ihren Schultern, ihrem cremefarbenen, seidenen Kleid, das so gut zur Farbe ihrer Haut passte, den sanften Rundungen ihrer Brüste, die er unter dem faltenreichen und fließenden Stoff nur erahnen konnte, zu ihren Armen, ihren kleinen Händen, die sie auf den Tisch gelegt hatte.

Er beobachtete, wie sie nach der Speisekarte griff und sich über das beschriebene Papier beugte, um die feine Schrift besser "lesen" zu können, wie sich ihre Stirn nachdenkend ein wenig kräuselte, während sie darüber nachdachte, was sie essen wollte.

Heute Nacht, dachte er und ein Schauer der Vorfreude durchfuhr ihn, als er vor seinem geistigen Auge all jene Bilder aufsteigen sah, die ihm schon seit Tagen keine Ruhe ließen; all die Dinge, die er tun würde, wenn sie allein waren.

Heute Nacht würde er ihr nicht die Gelegenheit geben, ihn von sich zu stoßen.

- - - - - - - -

Irgendwann kam ein Kellner an ihren Tisch, ein kleiner schwarzhaariger Mann, der kaum mehr als das Klischee eines Franzosen war; sein Englisch war dementsprechend von einem schleppenden französischen Akzent durchbrochen.

Er wollte ihnen die Weinkarte reichen, aber Balthazar winkte ab und bestellte stattdessen eine Flasche teuren, trockenen Rotwein.

Nachdem der Kellner notiert hatte, was sie essen wollten, ließ er sie wieder allein, jedoch nicht ohne vorher Sitael noch mit einem langen und beinahe aufdringlichen Blick zu mustern.

Balthazar bedachte ihn mit einem hasserfüllten Blick, der rote Funke in seinen Augen wurde durch das Kerzenlicht nur zusätzlich verstärkt, so dass sich der Kellner schnell daran machte, zu verschwinden.

Aber niemand sah ihn – außer Sitael, auf ihre Weise.

'Er hat mich doch nur angesehen.'

'Ja, aber…' Er zuckte mit den Schultern und beendete den Satz nur im Geiste: 'Aber du gehört mir, und niemandem sonst!'

Stattdessen murmelte er nur: 'Menschen…' und sagte nicht weiter dazu.

Nach einiger Zeit kam der Kellner zurück und brachte den Wein, ein wenig später das Essen. Diesmal allerdings hielt er den Blick gesenkt und vermied es, einen der beiden anzusehen.

'Da siehst du es, du hast den armen Mann völlig verschreckt', flüsterte Sitael, als der Kellner wieder gegangen war.

'Und? Er ist nur ein einzelner Mensch. Was kümmert er mich?'

'Und die Balance?'

'Die wir gewiss nicht über die Welt gebracht haben.'

'Mit "wir" meinst du die Dämonen? Ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass auch "ihr" damit einverstanden wart…'

'Pfff…' Er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. Die Balance? Nichts weiter als behinderndes Beiwerk; natürlich von den Engeln ins Leben gerufen, denn sie wussten, dass der Einfluss der Hölle schon immer stärker war. Ohne das Gesetz der Balance wäre die Erde längst im Besitz Luzifers.

'Die Zeit wird zeigen, wer siegreich sein wird.'

'Ja, das ist wahr.' Sitael nickte. 'Was mich aber doch interessiert: Was bringt jemanden dazu, sich von Gott abzuwenden und den Weg eines Dämons einzuschlagen?'

'Die Bezahlung ist besser. Was hat man davon, einem Gott hörig zu sein und keinen eigenen Willen zu haben? Da gehöre ich doch lieber zu den Bösen.

Außerdem – es macht viel mehr Spaß.'

In seinem Lächeln lag etwas, das selbst Sitael einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Dennoch verstand sie seinen Standpunkt nicht recht.

'Aber was ist denn größer und wunderbarer als SEINE absolute Liebe?'

'Selbstbestimmung.'

'Hm', meinte Sitael, denn mehr wusste sie dazu nicht zu sagen, und so aß sie schweigend ihre gegrillten Zucchini und dachte über das nach, was der Dämon eben gesagt hatte.

Selbstbestimmung – als Engel war das etwas, worüber man nicht einmal _nachdachte_. Und doch hatte Luzifer, der strahlender gewesen war als sie alle, gegen IHN rebellieren können.

Dennoch hallten gerade in jenem Moment all die leisen Stimmen in ihrem Kopf wider, die sie daran erinnerten, warum sie in die mittlere Welt verbannt worden war. Nein, sie war noch immer ein Engel und sehnte sich zurück in SEIN Licht; auch wenn über all die Zeit, die sie auf der Erde verbracht hatte, hin und wieder Zweifel in ihr aufgekeimt waren.

Aber noch wusste sie, dass sie mit jedem Teil ihres Daseins ein Wesen des Höchsten war und Zeit ihrer Existenz sein würde. Wie hätte sie auch an IHM, der alles war, ernsthaft zweifeln können?

Wenn dieser Halbdämon vor ihr sie auch faszinierte, gerade weil sie seine Beweggründe nicht verstand, auf die Seite des Dunklen würde er sie niemals ziehen können.

Sie aßen ihr Essen und leerten die Flasche Wein; danach aber hatte keiner von ihnen das große Bedürfnis, noch länger dort zu verweilen, unter all den Menschen. So bezahlte Balthazar die Rechnung und gab dem Kellner noch ein großzügiges Trinkgeld. Dann verließen sie das Lokal.

Auf dem Weg zum Wagen fragte Sitael: 'Wenn du den Menschen so wenig gewogen bist, warum hast du dann dem Kellner so viel Trinkgeld gegeben? Du hast dem Mann doch wohl damit geholfen!'

Balthazar hielt ihr die Wagentür auf, als sie den Jaguar erreichten, aber anstatt einzusteigen, sah Sitael ihn fragend an.

'Du denkst, ich hätte ihm geholfen?' sagte er daraufhin, 'Das wird er auch denken. Und dass ihm Geld hilft, sich seine Wünsche zu erfüllen. Aber Geld erfüllt niemandes Wünsche; es korrumpiert – auch ihn. Heutzutage scheint es doch manchmal, als regiere Mammon bereits die Welt. Und so wird er langsam und ohne dass er selbst es merkt, auf unsere Seite driften.

Alles Böse beginnt auf so unscheinbare Weise.'

Sie sah ihn an und versuchte, den Schrecken, den seine funktionierende Logik ihr eingejagt hatte, zu verbergen. Vielleicht war der Himmel tatsächlich in den letzten Jahrhunderten zu selbstgefällig geworden, verließ sich zu sehr auf den Glauben der Menschen und den Heilsgedanken und sah darüber nicht, wie die Hölle immer mehr Macht über die Erde gewann. Der Gedanke jagte ihr Angst ein, dennoch versuchte sie, ihn fürs erste beiseite zu schieben. Es gab anderes, auf das sie in dieser Nacht ihre Aufmerksamkeit richten konnte.

Als sie beide eingestiegen waren, fuhr er los und bald ließen sie das Restaurant hinter sich zurück.

Dann schaute Balthazar zu ihr herüber und meinte mit einem Lächeln, dass Sitael nicht deuten konnte: 'Ich hoffe, du hast noch ein wenig Zeit, ich möchte dir etwas zeigen.'


	8. Erlösung

**(8) Erlösung**

'Es ist wunderschön.' Sitael legte ihre Hände auf die Brüstung des Balkons und beugte sich nach vorn, als wolle sie dem Meer noch näher sein, als sie es ohnehin war. Vor ihr befand sich ein Stück Strand, der sich zu beiden Seiten des Hauses fortsetzte, weiter voraus das Meer, das sich mit dem dunklen Himmel zu einer wogenden Einheit vermengte. Das Wasser war in Aufruhr und brandete in immer neuen Wellen an den weißen Strand, der zu dieser Stunde menschenleer war.

'Ja, es ist schön, nicht wahr? All die ungebändigte Kraft, die das Meer offenbart – sie ist nicht mehr in vielen Dingen auf dieser Welt zu finden.'

Balthazar lehnte lächelnd in der Terrassentür und betrachtete sie – gleich einem Raubtier, das seine sichere Beute mustert. Dann trat er näher heran, langsam, jeden Moment auskostend, und zog sie an sich, schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar, sodass die Welt für einen Moment nur aus ihr und ihrem Duft zu bestehen schien.

Er ließ von ihr ab, nur um sie im nächsten Augenblick zu sich herumzudrehen, um einen Blick in ihre ungewöhnlichen Augen zu werfen, die selten wunderbarer und selten verstörter in die Welt geblickt hatten.

Was er in ihnen sah, konnte er nur als Furcht interpretieren, ging jedoch darüber hinaus, auf eine fast spirituelle Ebene, die Balthazar nicht kannte und die ihn nie interessiert hatte.

Sitaels Augen waren offen, ihre Haut war noch weißer als sonst und ihre Unterlippe zitterte leicht, kaum merklich. Sie war schöner denn je.

Aber sie hatte keine Angst vor _ihm_, das konnte er nur zu deutlich sehen – fast schmälerte es seinen Triumph –, sondern vor einer unaussprechlichen Grenze, der Grenze zwischen Licht und Schatten, die sie in dieser Nacht überschreiten mochten. Nach dieser Nacht würde es kein Zurück geben, keine andere Entscheidung mehr – und allein _sie _war es, die sich würde rechtfertigen müssen vor einem höheren Selbst.

Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, das nach Außen hin tröstend wirken musste. Und er strich beschwichtigend über ihre Wange, strich eine verirrte Haarsträhne zurück und war für einen winzigen Moment etwas, dass er sich selbst niemals eingestanden hätte: nichts anderes als zärtlich, trostspendend – liebend.

Aber dann küsste er sie.

- - - - - -

Vielleicht leistete sie ein wenig Widerstand, als er sie ins Haus führte, aber er hätte sich nicht darum gekümmert wenn es so gewesen wäre. Dafür wollte er sie zu sehr.

Sie gab jeden Widerstand schnell auf und wehrte sich nicht, als er sie erneut küsste, sie durch das Wohnzimmer zum Schlafzimmer führte, das in Dunkel gehüllt dalag. Auf dem Weg hatte er sein Jackett abgestreift und sie nestelte an den Knöpfen seines Hemdes, bis sie ihn auch davon befreit hatte.

Seine Hände wanderten über ihren Körper und er spürte, wie ein leichter Schauer sie durchlief, als er die Träger ihres Kleides von ihren Schultern schob und der Stoff mit einem leisen Rascheln zu Boden fiel.

Sie vor sich zu sehen, ihr weißes Fleisch, dass in dieser Inkarnation wohl nur selten ein anderer Mann berührt hatte – jeder klare Gedanke, den Balthazar hätte fassen können, war verschwunden vor diesem einen Trieb, der ihn beherrschte; allein sie nur zu sehen, brachte ihn beinahe um den Verstand.

Und so presste er sie an sich und schob sie aufs Bett.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

Das erste, das Sitael wahrnahm, als sie erwachte, war Helligkeit: Licht, das durch die Fenster am Kopfende des Bettes in den Raum fiel und seltsame Schatten auf die Dinge zeichnete.

Auf das Licht folgten Konturen, als sie die Augen weiter öffnete und sich erinnerte an die vergangene Nacht. Sie sah Balthazar neben sich liegen, schlafend zwischen den weißen Laken. Für einen Augenblick verharrte sie und betrachtete ihn. Er lag, von ihr abgewandt da, sein dunkles Haar bildete einen starken Kontrast zum Weiß, und das Licht warf Schatten auf die gebräunte Haut seines Rückens.

Nach einem weiteren Augenblick besann sie sich, schlug die Bettdecke zurück und schlüpfte so leise sie konnte aus dem Bett, um das Zimmer zu verlassen.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Er erwachte mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, als die Erinnerung der letzten Nacht zurückkehrte. Behaglich schloss Balthazar für einen weiteren Augenblick die Augen, eingetaucht in die Bilder und Eindrücke der Nacht.

Dann aber kam der Zeitpunkt, an dem das Licht, das ins Zimmer schien, zu hell, sein Geist zu wach wurde und er sich entschied, die Bilder seiner Erinnerung gegen die wohl noch verlockendere Realität einzutauschen. Als er sich aber umwandte, runzelte er, überrascht und ein wenig enttäuscht, die Stirn: Sitael war fort.

Mit einem letzten Gähnen streckte er sich, schlug die Bettdecke zurück und verließ das Bett.

Unschlüssig ließ er seinen Blick über die auf dem Boden verstreuten Kleidungsstücke schweifen und ging schließlich, sich die letzte Müdigkeit aus den Augen reibend, zum Schrank, um nach frischen Boxershorts Ausschau zu halten.

Dann ging er in die Küche und wollte sich eben dem Kühlschrank zuwenden, als sein Blick auf die offene Balkontür und die Terrasse selber fiel, denn dort sah er Sitael. Sie stand ähnlich der Nacht zuvor am Geländer und schaute auf das Meer hinaus. Anders als gestern jedoch trug sie nicht mehr ihr cremefarbenes Kleid, sondern eines seiner Hemden, dessen Ärmel sie aufgekrempelt hatte, und das ihre schlanken Beine hervorhob.

Und als er genau hinsah, konnte er erkennen, dass ihr Rücken von durchscheinenden, kaum zu erkennenden weißen Flügeln umrahmt wurden. Aber es war nicht, wie es bei normalen Halbblütern der Fall gewesen wäre, ein Paar Flügel, sondern drei. Balthazar wusste, das es nur einen Rang unter den Engeln gab, dessen Geschöpfe dieses dritte Flügelpaar besaßen.

Dennoch wandte er den Blick von ihr ab und dem Kühlschrank zu, der sein eigentliches Ziel gewesen war. Nach einem kurzen Blick in dessen Inneres nahm er eine der Milchpackungen heraus. Zwar hatte er Hunger, war aber noch zu träge, um Frühstück zu machen. Das hier musste reichen. Nach ein paar Schlücken stellte er die Packung zurück in den Kühlschrank, wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund und ging zu ihr auf den Balkon.

Jetzt und hier, in seinem Hemd und mit dem Nachklang der letzten Nacht umgeben, wirkte sie beinahe noch schöner. Konnte das sein? Wie sie dort stand, mit einem undeutbaren Lächeln auf das Meer schaute, ihre Haare im leichten Wind wehten und die sechs Flügel auf ihrem Rücken grazil gefaltet waren, kam es ihm vor, als hätte er noch nie zuvor ihre wahre Schönheit gesehen. Alles, was er vor dieser Nacht wahrgenommen hatte, war um ein vielfaches größer, wunderbarer geworden.

Beinahe bitter war die Erkenntnis, die damit einherging. Es war kein Triumph, kein Sieg über ihre Anmut und Unschuld. Sie war strahlender und herrlicher als zuvor, trotz allem. Und er war geblendet von diesem Strahlen, so wie er gleichzeitig das Wissen um seine Niederlage nur allzu tief spürte.

Sie war es, die ihn umgarnt hatte – der Schmetterling hatte den Jäger in die Falle gelockt, ohne dass er die Existenz der Falle überhaupt erahnte.

Zu bitter.

Ohne sie anzusehen, trat er neben sie an das Geländer.

'Du hättest mir sagen sollen, dass du ein Seraphim bist.'

Überrascht sah Sitael ihn an. 'Woher weißt du…'

Er unterbrach sie mit einer knappen Handbewegung in Richtung ihres Rückens.

'Deine Flügel. Warum auch immer, ich kann sie sehen. Drei Paar.'

Sie seufzte. 'Ja. Vielleicht auch, weil wir uns näher waren als kaum je ein anderes Wesen einem Seraphim. Du solltest dich geehrt fühlen.'

'Mhm.'

Aber er fühlte sich nicht geehrt. Alles, was er fühlte, war das unausgereifte Gefühl von etwas, das sich schnell in Wut verwandeln konnte.

Seraphim. Niemand stand IHM näher als jene, seine treuergebenen Diener. Niemand verehrte ihn mehr als jene, die Ewigkeiten lobpreisend um seinen Thron schwirrten. Niemand hätte den Zorn eines Dämons eher auf sich laden können als ein vollwertiger Engel.

'Du hättest es mir sagen sollen', sagte er noch einmal.

'Was hätte das geändert?'

'Einiges.'

'Ach? Ist das so?'

Einige Augenblicke sahen sie sich nur an, kräftemessend beinahe, dann lenkte Sitael ein.

'Müssen wir uns jetzt darüber unterhalten? Können wir das nicht einfach später besprechen? Sagen wir – nach dem Frühstück?' Sie lächelte, und Balthazar merkte, wie der Ärger, der sich in ihm aufgebaut hatte, mit einem Schlag verpuffte. Er hatte den Fehler bereits begangen - warum jetzt nicht einfach das Beste daraus machen?

'Frühstück, hm?' sagte er und trat etwas näher an sie heran.

'Naja, vielleicht verschieben wir das noch ein bisschen?' erwiderte sie und lächelte, als er seine Arme um sie schlang und sie an sich zog.


End file.
